Cherub Sex Stories Chapter 1 - James and Amy
by TastySalad
Summary: Series of stories of characters from Cherub having sex with each other. Viewer discretion recommended. Contains mature adult themes.


**Disclaimer - I do not own the CHERUB Series or any of its characters and am not affiliated in any way with Robert Muchamore etc.**

**I am a new writer so I am very welcoming to any kinds of feedback and/or requests.**

Based in Black Friday when James has sex with Amy in the pool. Bit of a long one, apologies if it is too long for some of you; if it is leave a comment saying so.

James lightly kissed Amy's neck whilst she tentatively reached down and felt his throbbing member through the thin material of James' swimming trunks as they both floated across the pool towards the edge of the shallow end; both of them giving small kicks the propel themselves. James swiftly switched sides so that Amy was facing the wall and then slid his hand up her back and expertly undoing her bra, almost as if he had done it countless times previously, and watched with awe as his childhood dreams came true; watching Amy's D cup breasts pop out of her bra. They were like perfection, not too small or too big. Just perfectly sized. "If you stare at them any longer, they'll burst" Amy laughed as she reached down under the water and cradled James' balls through his trunks.

That caused James to come out of his little trance and realise that this was actually happening so he then proceeded to initiate a passionate kiss with Amy, tongues clashing and battling for dominance. It was a ferocious battle with many intense moans as James fondled with Amy's breasts and as she was giving his a hand job made in heaven after yanking down his trunks.

Finally the kiss broke leaving them both physically exhausted but they weren't done yet as their collective sheer will power rejuvenated their bodies along with the sight of each other nearly fully naked turning them on even further.

James realised that Amy still had her panties on and playfully dashed with his hands to try and take them off but Amy was too quick for him and she had other plans. She then decided to hop out of the pool, _arse cheeks rosy pink and swaying seductively_, and motioned with her fingers for James to join her.

James was all to eager and rapidly followed her to a pile of inflatable pool toys (not sex toys, they would not be hanging near a Cherub swimming pool). He planted his feet on one of the comfy toys, his erect 7 inch dick waiting to be touched by Amy. She gladly reciprocated, kneeling down and firstly teasing him by slowly, what felt by James to be over a period off years, taking off her panties but not showing him her cleanly waxed pussy but instead her beautifully curved bubble but resulting in James' erection growing another inch.

After teasing James so much, Amy felt guilty and decided to give James some pleasure that he well-deserved. She pretended to be shy at first when touching his cock but then proved to James that she knew what she was doing as she moved her way around his dick professionally finding all of his sweet spots systematically causing James to utter some soft moans of intense pleasure and desire. She finished off by attempting to deepthroat his monster cock. 1 inch down, 2 inches down, 3 inches down, 4 inches down, 5 inches dow and now she was starting to sputter but she just about managed 6 inches with James help pushing his way in and holding her head in position. He was in so much joy that he didn't realise that Amy was in pain until he saw her going red after which he immediately pulled out, already missing the warm feeling and wetness of the inside of Amy's mouth.

He sheepishly apologised but Amy shrugged it off saying that she was enjoying it too much. Much to both of their surprise, James had yet to ejaculate and release his seed and there was only was a bit of precum which Amy soon noticed and keenly lapped up.

They both realised that it was time to step it up a notch so James lifted Amy up by her perfectly-shaped arse cheeks (with consent of course) and delicately placed her on his fully erect dick causing her to shriek in pleasure, but the sounds were muffled by James' tongue that he had roughly shoved in her mouth and was exploring the inside of her mouth whilst getting a weird taste of his own dick in her mouth all while she was enthusiastically bouncing up and down on him making him experience extreme amounts of pleasure.

James knew that he was rapidly losing his energy so he sat down on one of the numerous inflated toys along the poolside, Amy still sitting on his dick with her breasts bouncing around sexily. James broke the kiss and instead, started caressing her curvy body whilst kissing her breasts, pinching her nipples and finding her sweet spots.

The sound of James' balls slapping against Amy's arse cheeks turned them both on more and James instinctively thrusted up harder and faster to meet her downward pushes. He could feel her vagina walls clenching as felt the end of her sweet pussy with his dick and all of a sudden, Amy orgasmed and gasped as her juices flowed out of her pussy, swallowing James' dick in the process and overflowing onto the inflatable raft they were sitting on. Whilst Amy stood up off of his cock and was regaining her breath, James looked down in awe and wondered 2 things, firstly how his very own dick could have given someone else this much pleasure and secondly how he had not cum yet. He believed them both the be miracles and in that transformed from an atheist to being agnostic (means a person who is not sure whether they believe in the existence of God or not).

Once Amy had got her breath back, James had an idea. Her panting was dog like so why not go doggy style!? She eagerly agreed and promised to not stop until she had made James cum all over her. Amy then bent over, knees resting on another inflated toy and breasts dangling waiting to be squeezed, showing off her pristine arsehole and pussy. As James pondered over which one to enter, she exclaimed "Hurry up already, I'm bored of waiting here!"

With that, he remembered that he hadn't had anal sex in a while so he pushed his cock inside Amy's arsehole tentatively, not wanting her to feel much pain as he could feel how tight she was already, he thought it might have been her first time and was proud that it was with him. As James pushed it in, Amy moaned loudly causing them to hear the sound of some birds scattering off the roof. As James pounded into her, she gyrated her hips and moved forward and back with him. James saw her breasts bouncing up and down uncontrollably as her whole body shaking was having its effect on them. It seemed as if they kept on getting affected by gravity, they might fall off, so he saved Amy the pain by wrapping his arms around her side and groping her breasts, making her squeal even more and also stop shaking.

As they both increased the speed of which they were moving at, James can felt that he was close but held on, trying desperately to make the best of the moment of the feeling of pure bliss of his well endowed dick inside of Amy's heavenly soft but tight arsehole as well as the sight of her utterly stunning body and the perfect shape of her arse. As he gets closer and closer to orgasm, he lightly spanks her arse cheeks, sadistically enjoying seeing them slowly redden the sound of her shrill shrieks. Willing the moment not to end, he has one last deep push into her. Amy erupts into her loudest moan yet as both of their bodies tremble in perfect unison.

He feels the sensation that he has not experienced in a long time as during his last thrust, he emits a moan of pleasure that combines with Amy's squeal as he ejaculates into her, giving Amy her first creampie and his seed filling her up to the brim and then overflowing onto the inflatable pool toys they were on top of. They both are in complete ecstasy as James' orgasm caused Amy to orgasm for the second time and as her juices mix with James' in her anal cavity, in synchrony, they both exclaim "That was the most fun I have had in a while!"

As James eventually takes his now floppy member out of her hole, the mixture of cum and Amy's juices oozes out of her. Amy now has a feeling of "being filled up" and as they are getting up they hear a creak of a door opening and the patter of footsteps followed by a "WHAT THE FUCK!"

**To be continued….**


End file.
